


Wanna be your last first

by niamcuddles



Series: Niam Network Themes [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, First Date, First Kiss, M/M, but youll see why there isnt, there was gonna be smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-01
Updated: 2014-02-01
Packaged: 2018-08-08 19:29:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7770172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niamcuddles/pseuds/niamcuddles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Though Niall has no idea why the good looking guy in his psychology class would ask him out, he doesn't even think of rejecting him. Turns out that that decision was probably the best he had ever made.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wanna be your last first

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone!
> 
> If you came from tumblr then thank you very, very much for deciding to click that link and I hope you're gonna enjoy the story :)
> 
> If you're just confused as to why I'm posting stories in addition to the fic I'm currently writing: I'm part of the niamnetwork on tumblr and we do themes every few weeks and i decided i wanna post my themed oneshots on here for everyone to read! so thank you so much as well for reading and i hope you're gonna enjoy it equally as much, of course these oneshots will never be as long as my normal fics, but that's because i'm already kinda stressed out with one fic and now writing an additional 10K wasn't so easy haha.
> 
> Hope you guys all like the story, let me know if you want, i love reading comments! :) <3

“Niall, he could be a psychopath for all we know, are you sure this is a good idea, you don’t even know him.” Harry was so nervous it was almost ridiculous considering that he wasn’t the one going on a date here, no, all he was doing was sitting on his bed and watching Niall getting ready to leave. 

“Of course I know him, Haz, he’s in my psychology class and-“

“HA! There we have it, anyone who chooses to take psychology probably has some problems themselves.” This was stupid, the blonde didn’t even bother looking at his friend but instead put on a different shirt, trying his hardest to trick his body into thinking that this wasn’t a big deal at all. Usually he wasn’t too nervous about dates but somehow… somehow he was this time.

“I take psychology as well? Are you saying I have problems?” Of course Harry didn’t mean it, he wasn’t prejudiced or anything, he was just a bit too protective of the blonde at times. And yeah, that was kinda comforting but also… a little bit annoying.

“No, not you, but… but he might! You never know. How many times have you even spoken to him before, huh?” As if he was Niall’s parent, Harry had been interrogating the boy ever since he had mentioned that he was going to go out tonight. It was always the same really, and then Harry would tell Louis who wouldn’t care at all and Harry would get mad and in the end Niall would just kinda sneak out while the other two were arguing. 

“I wasn’t really counting. Look, I’ve known him for a year, we haven’t really spoken all that much, but he… he wanted to go out with me for some reason and why would I say no? He’s really nice and very good looking.” More than that to be honest, Niall could feel himself getting slightly hotter just thinking about it, honestly, he had no idea why Liam had randomly decided he wanted to go on a date with Niall when he could have probably had _anyone_ and yet… 

“Yeah, but have you already googled him? Or maybe he uses a pseudonym to-“

“Harry, please. I appreciate the fact that you’re worried about me, but… it’s just a date. And my phone will be turned on the whole time and I promise you can have my Xbox if I die, okay?” Moving on to fix his hair, Niall tried to bite back a smile as he heard Harry huff from behind, probably seconds from strangling him.

“That’s not funny, Nialler! At what time will you be back?” The younger boy just continued, apparently not caring how much he was getting on Niall’s nerves, just like always. They had been friends since forever, so of course Niall was used to it but it didn’t mean it got less annoying.

“I don’t know yet, _mum_. Why don’t you just invite Louis over and hang out with him here and I’ll be back whenever I want to?” The main reason why Niall wanted Louis to come over was because he would surely keep Harry from texting Niall all the time and hopefully calm their friend down even if… that somehow was an impossible task anyways.

“I might invite him, but only after we agreed on the latest time you’ll be back. Ten pm?” What?!

“No?” Well, maybe Niall would be back by that time, but only if the date went really, really terrible.

“Fine… eleven? But that is really pushing it.” It would have made Niall laugh, had Harry not been so damn serious, so instead, the blonde just ignored him, quickly getting out his phone from his jeans pockets just to check the time, not being able to bite back that small smile as he read the text message he had received. “What?”

“Nothing, Liam’s here to pick me up, I gotta-“

“He has a car?!” Considering the fact that Niall and Harry and also Louis barely had enough money to eat, Niall too had to admit he had been very surprised when Liam had told him that he would drive them, but the blonde hadn’t really asked, because well… they had enough time to talk today, right? “Maybe he’s trying to kidnap you, maybe-“

“I’ll see you later, Harry.” This was going nowhere, plus Niall knew Harry wouldn’t follow him down the hallway of their dorm, so he simply walked over to the younger’s bed, leaning down to hug him briefly, ignoring the protest he was getting and the ‘I’m gonna track your phone on my laptop’ threat. He was lucky he had a friend like Harry after all. 

Walking downstairs, Niall felt himself getting slightly more nervous, checking three more times for his phone and keys before he made it outside, not really knowing what car he was looking for or what to expect. Harry was right in some points, Niall didn’t know Liam that well, but they had talked a few times and sat next to each other and they got on well and sure, it had been a surprise for Niall when Liam had asked him out and almost choked on his own words because one… he didn’t look like someone who would be nervous about asking somebody out and two, why Niall?

Turned out that even though the blonde had no idea what Liam’s car looked like or where he had parked it, he didn’t have any trouble finding the boy at all. Liam had actually gotten out of his car, leaning against the door, his hair perfectly styled, a tight fitted, black shirt hugging his upper body and sunglasses covering his eyes. Gosh, he looked even better than he did on an everyday basis, if that was even possible.

“Hey… “ Niall felt only slightly awkward as he slowly approached the boy, actually causing him to flinch as he seemed to have not noticed the blonde until now. 

“Oh, hi.” Somehow it was kind of funny, Liam seemed to be so nervous it caused Niall to calm down in return. The other boy even almost dropped his sunglasses as he took them off, his cheeks quickly turning a little bit pinker, but he did smile nevertheless, pushing himself away from his car, immediately going in for a half hug, his cheek pressing against Niall’s for a moment. He smelled so damn good as well, how had Niall never noticed that while sitting next to him in class? “How… how are you?” 

“I’m good, you?” Smiling at the taller boy, Niall felt his body relax as he met Liam’s soft, brown eyes, still feeling his warmth against him, his cologne. 

“Me too, uh… should we go?” He had never actually told Niall where they would go, only that they would eat something, which was good because Niall was starving. 

“Sure.” If Harry could have seen Liam right now, he surely would not have been worried about the blonde anymore.

In fact, Liam almost half tripped over his own feet, but he did hold the car door open for Niall and gave him another very blushed smile before getting into the driver’s side and the blonde was only slightly surprised by how nice the interior looked. He had known Liam couldn’t be poor, but then again, maybe it was just the car?

“So, where are we actually going? My roommate, Harry, he thinks you’re trying to kidnap me and do, I don’t know what, but it’s actually really funny, and I told him we don’t know what we’re gonna do and then he really freaked out, but… what are we actually doing?” Now that Niall had seen Liam’s car, he was slightly worried about them going to eat somewhere really fancy, for which he really wasn’t dressed, but then again, neither was Liam.

“I… wait, he thinks I wanna kidnap you? Why… why would he think that?” Liam seemed very concerned as he started the car, his eyes having gone a bit wider and Niall almost felt bad about having said something. Right, maybe it hadn’t been a good idea to tell Liam that.

“Don’t worry, it’s uh… nothing personal, he’s always this worried.” Not _always_ , but most of the time, especially if it was about Niall going on dates but there was no need to mention that really because it’s not like he went on dates on a daily basis.

“Um… okay. I… it’s, uh… a surprise. Where we’re going, I mean, but… you’ll like it… I hope.” Didn’t sound too confident after all, Niall looked over just to stare at Liam’s profile for a moment, feeling really safe though being in a car with him, almost as if they had been doing this a few times before. 

“If food is involved then I’m sure I will.” Was that rude? But Liam had told him that they were going to eat, so… 

“There is, don’t worry.” Again, the brunette boy smiled a little bit, clearly still very nervous though and maybe that was crazy but for some reason, it caused Niall to relax even more. Maybe because Liam was fucking good looking and a really nice guy who could have asked anybody on a date and yet he had chosen Niall and had even been nervous about it and… it’d be a lie to say that it didn’t give the blonde a tiny boost of confidence.

“So… “ Niall started after a minute had passed and they had just been listening to the radio, the volume turned pretty low though. “I was, um… really surprised when… when you asked me to go on a date.”

“Oh…. Why?” Liam seemed to be honestly surprised, which only caused the blonde to get more confused because… why the hell would he have ever expected Liam to ask him out?! 

“Don’t know, I mean… we only have one class together and I… I mean, I do like you and… I like sitting next to you, but… I really wasn’t… expecting it at all.” Shrugging slightly, Niall tried not to get nervous now, about having admitted that he liked Liam, but he had just meant it in a friendship way for now, they really had to get to know each other better for… for this to evolve further.

“Well, I… um… “ Somehow, Liam seemed to be at a loss for words, as if he couldn’t explain to Niall why he had asked him out and though the blonde tried not to stare at Liam and make the boy even more nervous, he somehow couldn’t help it. “I… well, I mean… we do only have… one class together, but I, um… a while ago, uh… I… we, uh… like, during the, uh… the ceremony thing for the new semester a year ago, I… we kinda… sat next to each other? And I… “

“Wait... what?” Niall was so confused now that he could do nothing else besides stare at Liam, because one, he didn’t have any memory of that at all and two… what was the other boy trying to say with that?

“Yeah, um… we didn’t talk though, I just… I just saw you and, uh… you were with your friends, I… I just thought, back then that… that you were really… really… good looking? And I liked your… your laugh… “ As seconds were passing by and Liam kept stumbling over his own words, Niall could actually watch the boy’s cheeks turning a darker shade of pink, not quite knowing what to make of this. “I… I still do, of course, just… “

“Thank you… why… why didn’t you just… say something to me, back then?” Surely, Liam Payne wasn’t too shy to speak to someone, or was he?

“Um, well… I wanted to, but… but then it was too late and… but we ended up in the same psychology class and… and I thought that… that it kinda… that it couldn’t be coincidence, so… “ Oh.

“So… you think that, like… that it was fate or something?” Maybe Niall sounded crazy right now, but somehow he really liked the idea, liked to think that Liam thought he was good looking, that the older boy liked his laugh, that… that he had had to build up courage to actually ask Niall out, it was very… sweet. 

“I… I mean… maybe? But… but after we started talking, I… I wanted to ask you out anyways, so… it’s not just… not just because of that, I… I really… do like you… just so you know… “ Clearing his throat a little, Liam’s cheeks were so red that Niall almost had to hold back a laugh, not because he wanted to make fun of Liam, but… it was really cute, that whole thing, that he was so nervous, that… that he had planned on asking Niall out all this time. “Um… I probably sound really weird and creepy, sorry.”

“No, you don’t, it’s fine, don’t worry. I kinda… I kinda like that idea. I mean, who knows, we might end up getting married and having two kids, right? And then we can tell everyone that story and have a good laugh.” Right, maybe Niall shouldn’t have said that, but it was already out anyways so he tried to laugh it off, relieved when he saw Liam cracking a tiny bit of a smile. “So now that that’s out of the way… where are we actually going?”

“You’ll see, I… it’d kinda ruin the surprise if I told you, I… I had some trouble planning it and if you think it completely sucks then… then just tell me, okay?” Niall would have definitely never ever told Liam that, but the other boy suddenly sounded kinda troubled, as if he was scared Niall would hate the idea he had had, but considering the fact that Liam had been meaning to ask him out since last fucking year, the blonde kinda trusted him. 

“’m sure it’ll be great.“ Deciding not to ask anymore since Liam clearly had a thing for surprises, the blonde instead looked out of the window for a moment, slightly confused as to why they were about to leave the city but… he trusted Liam. 

They had some light conversation for a while, just talking about random things, a song that came on on the radio, leading them to find out that they had once been at the same concert when they had been younger, driving past the sports center reminding Niall that he hadn’t yet complained to somebody about his favorite footie team losing last night and the mentioning of that caused Liam to talk about his passion for boxing as a child. It was nice, easy, just like it had been any time before in class when they had sat next to each other and Niall was really enjoying himself during the whole car ride, only getting confused once more when Liam took a turn he hadn’t been expecting at all.

“Wait… I’ve never been here, where does that street lead?” Harry would have surely already ordered Niall’s gravestone had he known about this, but all the blonde could think about was that he was very curious to finally figure out where the hell they were going.

“Um… up that hill.” Liam simply said, nervously meeting Niall’s eyes for just one moment, as if that had already given it away or something. “The view is, uh… really pretty.”

“Oh, okay, I don’t think I’ve ever been on the top, actually.” Niall was pretty sure he hadn’t and also that he kinda had an idea about what Liam had planned, but he pretended to still have no clue, just so he wouldn’t ruin the boy’s fun. “But I’ve only moved her for uni two years ago and my friends aren’t really the… nature type of guys, so… “

“And… what about you?” Again, he sounded slightly concerned, as if he was afraid Niall would tell him that he hated being outside or something, which couldn’t be further from the truth, but also, even if it had, Niall would have surely not told Liam the truth now that he had kinda figured out what they were going to do. God, if Niall was right then Liam was even cuter than he had thought.

“I like being outside… and I like to try new things, so.” Throwing the other boy a smile before turning his head once more to stare out of the window, Niall felt warmth growing in his stomach at the thought of getting to spend the next few hours with Liam, on what probably was going to be the best and most creative planned out date ever. 

Liam did drive to the very top of the hill and though Niall had had a pretty good idea about what they were going to do, he still played along when Liam told him to close his eyes, kinda nervously, but the blonde immediately obeyed, getting even more curious though when he felt Liam turning the car around before stopping it and then… then he got out.

“Wait… Liam? Where are you going?” Still keeping his eyes closed, Niall started taking off his seatbelt, listening to the older boy opening the trunk, not being able to help but once again be reminded of how much Harry would have yelled at him for simply sitting there, waiting. Okay, maybe it would have been slightly creepy had Niall not already known Liam, but it’s just… he felt so very safe with the boy, as if he already knew that he would never hurt Niall in any way, even if of course, there was no way for Niall to actually know, he just… had a feeling.

“One second, ‘m almost done!” Liam sounded slightly stressed out, moving things around and by now, Niall had started thinking that he had probably been completely off about what their date was gonna be, but the good thing was, he was also about to burst from curiosity.

He tried to wait patiently, tried not to guess what was going on, flinching a little bit though as Liam suddenly opened the passenger side door as well, slowly though, as to not startle Niall, apologizing quietly as he still did. 

“Sorry… Do you, uh… trust me?” It sounded quite breathless and scared, Niall could feel a smile forming on his lips as he nodded with still closed eyes, not flinching this time when he felt Liam grabbing a very gentle and light hold of his hand, as if he wasn’t sure whether he was allowed to do that. Naturally, Niall made sure to squeeze back. “Okay… c’mon, get out of the car, I… I got you, okay? Don’t open your eyes just yet.”

“You know… when I introduce you to my roommate… please don’t tell him about any of this.” It was a joke obviously, Niall even laughed a bit, holding tightly onto Liam while the other boy helped him out of the car, holding his waist as well as his hand and the blonde found himself really enjoying all of this. And the date hadn’t even really started.

“Sorry, I… I was just trying to make it a surprise, I… I don’t want this to come off creepy, or-“

“Liam, it’s fine, really, I was just joking.” The blonde tried to calm him, suddenly feeling a little bit bad but at the same time relieved that he had made it out of the car without falling over, thanks to Liam’s steady grip on him, his slightly bigger hand in Niall’s, giving him a few butterflies he wouldn’t have thought he’d be having on a first date. “Can I open my eyes now?”

“No, wait, one second… stand right here… yeah… okay. Open your eyes.” He had walked Niall around the car, at least that’s what it had felt like, and they were still holding hands when Liam gave the blonde the okay to open his eyes, almost having caused him to burst with curiosity.

It was starting to get dark by now but Niall still had to blink a few times once he had finally opened his eyes, needing a second or two to understand what it was that Liam had been doing, what he had planned out, but once he did, Niall thought his heart was about to melt because… he had never been on a date with someone as romantic as Liam, hell, there probably wasn’t even a person that existed that was as romantic as that boy.

They were on the top of the hill, in a completely empty parking lot, very close to the edge but not as to where Niall would have gotten scared. Liam had indeed turned the car around, but with a purpose, because he had opened the trunk, which was quite big, having put pillows inside and a blanket and, what Niall was probably most excited about, two pizza cartons and if they sat in it they’d be overlooking the city and all the lights and… god damn it, why was Liam so cute?

“It’s… it’s too cheesy, isn’t it? I-“

“Oh, shut up, Liam, it’s perfect, I’ve never ever would’ve been able to guess that, I… wow.” Niall had kinda been thinking about something similar, but not quite as nice and romantic as Liam had planned it, the blonde was kinda really blown away to be honest, that someone would try this hard, for him. “Thank you, really, I… I don’t even know what to say… “

“That is… good, right?” They were still holding hands up until now and Niall had no intention of letting go really, he liked holding Liam’s hand, it was warm and soft and it kind of gave him stability, made him feel safe and at the same time… it felt very natural, as if they had held hands a hundred times before. 

“Yes… really good, actually.” Smiling up at the slightly taller boy, Niall gave Liam’s fingers a squeeze, feeling an urge to kiss the boy’s cheek that he tried to ignore though. Too soon. “Now, if you got my favorite pizza then I’m really going to be completely blown away.”

It had been a joke, because Niall liked about any kind of pizza anyways, but as soon as Liam had helped him to sit in the trunk and let go of his hand, handing the boy one of the pizza cartons, the blonde very quickly stopped smiling to himself because… what the actual fuck, how could this boy be even sweeter than Niall had already thought?! 

“One second… how… how did you know?! And… “ And how had Liam asked whoever had made that pizza to make it into a heart shape?! Niall hadn’t even known that was possible!

“You told me, remember? Like… a month ago?” No, Niall didn’t remember, maybe only faintly, and now he felt really bad because he didn’t know what Liam’s favorite kind of pizza was, but it didn’t seem to be a big deal at all because the older boy was just sitting next to Niall, blushed as hell but with a shy smile on his lips that had the blonde’s heart bumping in a really unsteady rhythm. Liam was really too much, how the hell did he remember such small and random facts about Niall? Maybe this really was meant to be.

“Not… really, but… god, if I had known how romantic you can be… “ Yeah, then what? Probably nothing, Niall only knew that when he had gotten ready before with Harry whining in the background, he had honestly had no bloody idea what to expect. 

“That is… also good, right?” Liam seemed to be so insecure and unsure that it almost made Niall laugh yet again, but he held back once more, adjusting his position a bit and leaning back into the pillows, pizza in his lap before he reached out for Liam with a soft smile, touching the back of his hand.

“Stop asking that, Liam, it’s perfect, I swear, I… I don’t think anyone’s ever done something like this for me, not even close.” It was true, Niall wasn’t just trying to make Liam smile, he was truly touched by this and also… getting more tingles and butterflies from it than he would have ever expected. “I hope you… didn’t pay extra for having them shape the pizza into a heart.”

“No, uh… they did it for free…” Letting out a nervous chuckle, Liam finally decided to sit down in a more comfortable looking position as well, as if he hadn’t dared to before, visibly relaxing when Niall started taking off his shoes. “I’m glad you like it… I really wasn’t sure…”

“Honestly, who couldn’t love this? Thank you so much, Liam.” And this time, Niall didn’t try to resist the urge to lean over and simply kiss Liam’s cheek, very briefly, trying to make it seem like it wasn’t a big deal at all as he leaned back once more and took a piece of pizza while the brunette just sat there for a moment, blushed as hell. 

It got dark very quickly, but it was fine because even though Niall kinda hated darkness, Liam put the light on his phone on without even asking while they were eating. Niall had forced the brunette to try his pizza, mostly because he had wanted to see just how blushed Liam could get if Niall was feeding him and indeed, he got redder than a tomato and the blonde almost caved in yet again but decided that one kiss on the cheek was enough. Even if he really, really liked Liam.

“I wanna know more about you.” Niall spoke without thinking, it was pitch black outside now and the city lights were really fucking pretty and it was very comfortable in the car and even though they weren’t touching right now, they had the same blanket covering their legs, half lying down.

“What do you wanna know?” They had already been talking a lot while eating, had found out that their birthdays were only exactly 15 days apart, that they had the same middle name funnily enough, that Liam still lived at home with his parents, that he had grown up here and that they both really, really liked that one burger place across from campus. So if it came to a second date, which Niall was pretty sure it would, he definitely knew where he wanted to go. 

“Hmmm… what’s your favorite color?” Now Niall was really asking the deep stuff, but then again, he kinda really wanted to know.

“Red, I think, not sure. Yours?” Liam had taken his time, as if he had really been thinking about it and Niall couldn’t help but smile to himself, glad that Liam couldn’t see because they had turned off the light once more, so they could see the stars better. 

“Green. What’s your favorite animal?” Those were questions Niall had asked his friends at kindergarten, but he didn’t really care, he did want to know all this stuff about Liam, wanted to know all the details and his antics and… hopefully that feeling was mutual.

“Dogs, definitely. I actually… I have a dog, Watson, he’s a Great Dane.” Well, see, that was exactly the kinda things Niall wanted to hear about. “You should meet him sometime, he’s great, I got him when he was a puppy, my parents bought him for me.”

“That’s cute. I wish my parents would have allowed me to have a dog, but… I used to have lots of cats, and hamsters, but… that was years ago. I bet we would have hundreds of cats in our dorm though, if we were allowed to have pets, Harry, that’s my roommate, he’d probably go to the animal shelter twice a week and bring home even more.” Sounded like him actually.

“What… what’s your roommate studying?” Liam asked, turning his head at the exact same time as Niall and their eyes met momentarily in almost complete darkness.

“Law. He’s really good at it too, but… it does make him a little paranoid.” That was an understatement, Niall let out a humorless laugh before slipping down a bit further, ending up closer next to Liam, feeling the heat radiating off of the older’s arm. “He’d like you though, I’m sure he would, I’ll make sure to introduce you sometime.”

“What if… what if he still thinks I’m a serial killer?” The brunette sounded a bit nervous and now Niall felt genuinely bad for having told him about Harry’s antics, but at least now he was prepared in case the other boy would say something. 

“Well, then he’s gotta deal with the fact that his roommate is into serial killers, I guess.” It had just slipped out, but Niall didn’t really regret it at all, in fact, he was kinda glad that he had said it, because… dropping hints once a while couldn’t hurt, right?

“You… you’re into me?” Liam asked after quite some hesitation, sounding a little bit breathless but also kinda hopeful and Niall immediately swallowed down that joke he had wanted to make, because well… he really did like Liam. A lot.

Instead of answering, and though the blonde was aware that maybe he was being slightly too affectionate, he leaned over once more, pressing his lips against Liam’s cheek for the second time before deciding that there was no reason to move away again, so he stayed like this, their arms touching, Liam’s breath having increased and Niall just smiled to himself, watching the stars again. “Look, there’s the little dipper.”

“What?” The older boy sounded quite distracted and taken off guard, not moving just an inch, in fact, Niall thought he felt the brunette pressing a little closer into him. “Where?”

“Right there.” Niall waited for a second before simply taking Liam’s hand and lifting both their arms, making sure to have Liam pointing his finger before trying to move it so he could see the constellation as well, turning his head until he was barely touching Liam’s, just to ensure that they were kinda looking at the same thing. “See?”

“Oh… yeah… I… I’ve never been, uh… very good at that… “ Liam admitted, as if it was a crime, and Niall had to chuckle as he slowly lowered their arms again, not letting go of Liam’s hand though because… he really didn’t want to, simple as that. “When I was a child, I… I wanted to be an astronaut.”

“Really? I like looking at the stars and I think space is really fascinating, but… I wouldn’t wanna be... in it. It’s quite scary, don’t you think? Too… open.” So was lying in an unlocked car in the middle of the night in an empty parking lot, something Niall would have probably never done, but… lying here with Liam and holding his hand, feeling him so close and having a blanket to half hide under, Niall wouldn’t have minded doing that more often. 

“Yeah… I also wanted to be a scuba diver once though, but then I went diving during our holidays and… it wasn’t so cool anymore once they told me there were sharks around.” Damn, that did sound scary.

“Sounds like you were a very adventurous child, I’d already chickened out before I even had to jump into the water probably. All I wanted to be as a kid was a rock star.” No need to mention that Niall had still wanted to be one when he had been 16. “I even taught myself to play the guitar when I was like 8 and I used to charge my family for playing for them.”

“Do you still play?” The brunette actually sounded quite impressed, which surprised Niall but at the same time made him kinda happy because none of his other friends really cared all that much about his… talent, if it was one. 

“Yeah, sure.” A little less ever since Niall had gotten a roommate and moved, because Harry had used to get really annoyed with it in the beginning whenever he had had to study. 

“Do I…. have to pay as well for you to play something for me?” Somehow it almost sounded cheeky, but Niall knew that Liam was probably blushed as hell while asking, so he just squeezed the older boy’s hand, letting his eyes drop closed just for a little bit as a smile formed around his lips once more.

“Hmmm… I gotta think about it, depends on what you wanna hear.” He joked, hearing Liam huff playfully next to him, causing him to giggle a bit. The truth was though that Niall was really proud somehow, that Liam wanted to actually hear him playing guitar, that he sounded excited about it. 

“I’m okay with everything you wanna play.” Liam sounded very serious and maybe that was what caused Niall to simply let his head drop against the older boy’s shoulder, breathing in his aftershave that he had secretly started to love whenever Liam had sat next to him in class, feeling the older’s fingers intertwined with his and honestly… he couldn’t have imagined a place he’d rather be at right now. “Niall, hey… don’t fall asleep on me, I… I still got a surprise.”

“What, another surprise?” That immediately had Niall opening his eyes again even though he couldn’t really see anything, but he didn’t really like the way Liam was starting to move, his hand slowly slipping from Niall’s as he attempted to sit up, cold air coming underneath the blanket. “What’re you doing?”

“Wait, I… I gotta reach the backseat.” Watching Liam’s figure above him, Niall momentarily thought about helping, but it was a surprise after all, so he just listened to the older boy cursing under his breath as he almost fell over the backseat, trying to suppress a laughter though because he didn’t wanna be mean. “Okay, got it… open your mouth.”

“Is it… something to eat?” No one could blame Niall for the inappropriate thoughts he was having all of a sudden, but he wasn’t saying any of it out loud and Liam couldn’t see his face anyways, so… it didn’t matter, right? 

“Yeah… you don’t… have any allergies, right?” All of a sudden, Liam almost freaked out, he was holding something Niall couldn’t see in complete darkness, but it had to be something to eat, right? 

“Nope.” There was a tiny breath of relief coming from the older boy that had Niall smiling before opening his mouth and closing his eyes, showing Liam that he trusted him, because he genuinely did, he had before tonight had happened, but now… he would have probably trusted the boy with his life.

“Okay… “ And then, before Niall even knew it, the brunette had put something into his mouth, not all the way, but it took Niall only one bite to figure out what it was, strawberries covered in chocolate and suddenly, the blonde was pretty sure he had just fallen in love.

“Liam…?” He started after having swallowed and half sat up as well, trying to look at Liam even though that was kinda impossible, trying to be serious about this even though he actually just wanted to laugh and cuddle some more and hold Liam’s hand again. 

“Um… yeah? Do you… do you not like strawberries? Sorry, I should have asked, I-“

“Shut up. That’s the best fucking date I’ve ever been on, and I happen to love strawberries, so… thank you, really. You somehow figured out all the things I like and put it all in a date and I don’t know how you did it, but… all I know is now I gotta try really damn hard while planning our second date.” Yep, Niall had really just said that.

“Our… second date?” Liam asked, surprised and yet hopeful and just because Niall still hadn’t gotten over how sweet Liam was and how amazing their date was, he kissed the older boy on the cheek for the third time tonight before putting his head back onto Liam’s shoulder, very pleased when the brunette simply continued to feed him strawberries after making sure to rearrange the blanket.

Yes, this was definitely the best first date Niall had ever been on, and it continued to be hours later when Liam gave him a piggyback ride to the passenger seat so the blonde wouldn’t have to put his shoes on just yet and when Liam brought him upstairs while holding his hand, giving Niall the tightest hug ever before their ways parted and Niall was more than glad to see Harry already deep asleep once he lied in bed as well, with the biggest smile on his face and so many butterflies in his stomach that he didn’t even care about the fact that he wasn’t gonna get just a second of sleep that night.

 

\----------------- Part 2-----------------

 

“What do you mean… you haven’t kissed him yet?” Louis almost sounded shocked as he asked and Niall felt his cheeks turning slightly hotter even though he had told himself that he didn’t care, still pretending to be searching something in his room, feeling slightly stressed out because Louis was waiting for him by the door since ten minutes already. 

“I… I mean it like I said it, we… we haven’t kissed yet.” Stuffing a book he needed into his backpack, Niall walked over to the door in order to put on his shoes, kinda relieved that Harry was already gone since this morning, he had classes all day and Niall really couldn’t have needed him here to make smart remarks, Louis was already doing a great job at that. 

“You’re telling me that… that you’ve been dating Liam for four months and you haven’t once kissed him?!” Was it really that big of a deal? “How? Why?”

“I don’t know, I… we just never did, okay? Something has always gotten in the way and then it wasn’t the perfect moment and-“

“This isn’t a fairy tale, Niall, just bloody kiss him if you want to. Holy shit, I always thought you two were holding back when you are around other people, but… that’s also how you act when you’re all by yourselves?” It almost sounded kind of like an insult by now, but Niall tried to ignore it because… he really, really wanted to kiss Liam, they… they were a couple, they held hands, they went on dates all the time, Niall would sit on Liam’s lap, the blonde had even met Liam’s family and had slept over at his place, in the same bed, but… somehow they had still not gone any further.

It wasn’t like they didn’t want to, because they did, they got along great, amazing actually, Niall had never met anyone like Liam, and he was head over heels for the boy ever since their first date, and then the second one had been even better and… in general, it almost felt like Niall was falling even deeper in love with Liam every single day. He hadn’t told him though, they knew they loved each other, but… they had never told each other, Niall didn’t want to… go too fast or anything, or do it in the wrong moment, because… Liam really meant a great deal to him and he wanted the moment they kissed to be perfect so desperately that he rather waited than doing it wrong. 

Maybe he was also slightly nervous though, because his last relationship was quite a while in the past and he had never felt this way about anyone but Liam in general so… yeah. As for the older boy, Niall kinda felt like Liam had the same problem, that he didn’t wanna do anything Niall didn’t want or say something wrong, even though he wasn’t at all shy anymore like he had been on their first few dates, but… it’s not that they had a communication problem because they could talk about literally everything, they just… hadn’t kissed yet, that was all.

“What if you wait another year to kiss him and then find out you don’t like it? What if-“

“We’re dating because we like each other, not because of… something else, so.” They were walking down the hallway now and Niall already felt his mood brightening as he thought about seeing Liam in class in just a few minutes. Actually, they had been supposed to see each other yesterday but then Liam had had to be at home for some fancy dinner his parents had had and long story short, Niall really, really missed the brunette, even if they saw each other almost every day, but… it still never seemed long enough. 

“Well, you’re not really dating if-“

“Of course we are, shut up, Tommo.” They were, right? Just because they hadn’t kissed? 

“Okay, okay, no need to get angry… I was just… surprised, is all. Especially because you’re always so… awfully close and cuddling and shit.” Louis shrugged, as if he had suddenly decided he didn’t even care and Niall just felt himself turning even redder, like… of course he had been thinking about it, but Louis made it sound like such a big deal and... maybe Niall needed to just do it, he wanted to kiss Liam after all, wanted way more than that, and it had been four months so… that wasn’t too soon, right? “Anyways, are you coming over later? Harry’s coming and we wanna watch some movies, you can also bring Liam.”

“Umm, actually… I’m sleeping over at his place tonight.” His parents were gone, but Louis didn’t have to know that, did he? It would have just caused him to keep bugging Niall about this again, probably made some dumb jokes and… the blonde really didn’t need that.

“Oh… okay, well. Have fun then, I guess.” The look on his face was a bit weird, but then he smirked and bumped his elbow into Niall’s ribs, softly, and yet still letting the younger boy know what it was exactly that he was thinking about, causing the blonde to roll his eyes. Yeah, he had also thought about how they were going to be all alone, but actually… he had more thought about how excited he was about getting to spend so much time with Liam and talking to him while cuddling on the couch. “I gotta go in there, see you tomorrow then?”

“Yeah, uh… see you tomorrow.” Niall quickly raised his hand, still stuck in thoughts as he walked on, past the classroom Louis walked into and towards his own. He didn’t have to listen to what Louis had said, right? He and Liam were both 20 years old, they could wait for as long or little as they wanted, right? It was no one’s business but their own.

Still, the blonde couldn’t stop thinking about it as he walked into class and sat at his usual place, a little bit disappointed when Liam wasn’t already there, but he always came a little bit later on Friday’s because he had a class that ended right before this one started, so… Niall would have to survive a few more minutes without his boyfriend.

Should he… try and talk to Liam tonight? Or should he just… kiss him? Like, they had almost kissed about 60 billion times already, but it had always been like in some love movie where the phone would ring or someone would burst in but… damn, Niall really wanted to kiss Liam, actually, he wanted nothing more than that and he knew Liam wanted it as well so… maybe he really didn’t have to wait for a perfect moment, maybe he just needed to… do it.

While the blonde was still lost in thoughts and people kept walking into the room, he didn’t notice Liam coming in as well until he suddenly had hands covering his eyes from behind, almost causing him to panic for about two seconds before he relaxed, a smile forming on his lips as he breathed in Liam’s cologne, felt the older’s lips pressing against his temple, stubble brushing Niall’s skin. “Hi, gorgeous…“

“Hey… you’re late.” Niall pretended to be pouting, still holding onto the older’s hands though for just a moment as he was about to remove them from Niall’s eyes. 

“Sorry… I did almost run though.” Liam was smirking as he sat down next to the blonde, starting to get his books out while the blonde was watching him, not being able to believe how good Liam looked right now, how soft his hair looked, how well that shirt fit him and how red his lips were and… okay.

“Because you missed me so much I hope.” It was a joke, but it still caused Liam to stop his task just to look up with a smile that almost had Niall’s heart jumping out of his chest. 

“Of course, babe.” He reached out for the blonde and before his fingers even touched Niall’s cheek, the blonde already felt his heart speeding up, even more so when Liam stroked his skin, briefly, just like he always did and yet it almost gave the younger boy a stroke. “Did you already bring your stuff or should we go to your dorm after class is over?”

“No, I already got everything… but I could use something to eat.” Liam’s parents were having problems with fast food or in general with eating anywhere besides at the table, so they usually ate somewhere else and usually Liam insisted on paying, but Niall still hadn’t given up that fight. He had only paid once actually, on their fourth date months ago, but only because Liam had forgotten his wallet that day and he had still been trying to pay Niall back a week later. 

“Me too. We could also take it home though, my parents already left this morning.” They were on a business trip and Liam had been so excited about telling Niall that the blonde had felt his heart swell from knowing that someone who he loved so much wanted to spend equally as much time with him as the other way around. Which was exactly why Niall actually had no idea why he hadn’t just kissed Liam already. “Oh, and we gotta buy dog food on the way home too.”

“Sounds good… wait, didn’t you buy some three days ago when we went grocery shopping?” Honestly, Niall had never been one to enjoy grocery shopping and he never really had to anyways because he and Harry didn’t have a fridge of their own at their dorm, but Liam’s parents had sent Liam to go and well… Niall had found a new passion of pushing the shopping cart through the store behind Liam and staring at his ass while at the same time trying not to get turned on by the fact that the older boy was behaving so mature and comparing prices and trying to make healthy choices. 

“Watson is a really hungry puppy.” Liam shrugged, as if it was obvious, and Niall couldn’t help the rush of fondness because Liam’s dog was definitely not a puppy, he had almost run the blonde over the first time he had met him.

“He’s a bit big to be a puppy, bean.” Niall teased, only getting a tiny glare that caused him to chuckle before leaning in closer to his boyfriend and kissing his shoulder over his shirt. “But he’s cute.”

“And yet you don’t want him to sleep in bed with us.” Actually, the first time Niall had slept over they had tried it, but turned out that Liam’s dog had needed more space than both Niall and Liam together and after the blonde had almost fallen off the mattress in the middle of the night, they had decided to maybe move Watson into the dog bed. 

“’cos I want you all to myself, that’s why.” Smirking at the older boy, Niall decided that he just couldn’t resist, leaning in even more closely until he could kiss Liam’s cheek, his arm curling around the older boy’s, ignoring the fact that they were far from being alone and that class would start any second because… Liam was just too cute. 

“Hmmm… maybe I can let that excuse slip, only this one time though.” For a moment there, as Liam turned his head, Niall felt his blood turning to ice and his body freeze momentarily, almost thinking that the brunette was about to kiss him on the lips, right here and now, in class, but then the next thing Niall knew was Liam’s breath brushing his face and his soft lips pressing against his forehead the same second the professor started talking in the front. Damn it. 

It was a really boring class, Niall tried to pay attention for a while, but they were watching a movie and so naturally, he went over to putting his head on Liam’s shoulder for a while, loving the way the older boy would lean his cheek against Niall’s hair and wrapped his arm around the blonde’s shoulders, playing with his shirt. And once Niall got too bored of that as well he simply went over to holding Liam’s hand in both of his, playing with his fingers and drawing patterns onto his skin. Honestly, Niall had no idea how he had ever survived this class without leaning into Liam and constantly touching and kissing him. 

Though Liam didn’t live too far away from campus, it kinda took them ages to get home. Not only did they go to buy some food for later, but they also spent way too much time at the grocery store and Niall would have never thought that he could have fun while watching somebody debating over two brands of dog food, but honestly, he would have enjoyed anything that came out of Liam’s mouth.

Being together in public, just doing normal everyday things while holding hands or constantly touching each other in whatever way possible somehow was Niall’s favorite thing ever. Like, the way Liam would randomly put his hand on Niall’s waist, or how he’d put his arms around the boy from behind and kiss the back of his head and the way he smiled whenever Niall reached out to intertwine their fingers and curled his free hand over Liam’s inner elbow while they walked, was just… pretty magical, as cheesy as that sounded.

Still though, nothing really beat just lying on the couch with Liam in the older boy’s massive living room later that day, having gotten changed into more comfortable clothes after they had eaten, just having a movie on in the background that they had both seen plenty of times just so they wouldn’t have to pay too much attention.

“Are you tired?” Liam asked quietly, his fingers evenly brushing through Niall’s hair and his free hand rubbing up and down the blonde’s arm resting on his stomach and chest. Actually, Niall was almost lying on top of Liam, having one leg between the older boy’s and his face pushed against Liam’s neck, somehow being squeezed in between his boyfriend and the back of the couch.

“A bit… “ Niall admitted, his eyes having been closed for quite a while now, Liam’s gentle touches making him more sleepy than he had already been all along. Sure, he had been thinking about what Louis had said hours ago again, but then they had eaten and then they had been watching that movie and then they had gone on a walk with Watson and now… now Niall was really tired and in a cuddly mood and to be honest, he was slightly too nervous to bring up the topic. Again. 

“Wanna go to bed?” The older boy’s voice was really soft and quiet, giving Niall a few tingles and even more when he felt Liam’s lips placing a kiss into his hair, breathing out hotly against his scalp, his fingers tugging gently on the hair in the back of Niall’s neck, hand momentarily coming to a stop on top of Niall’s.

“Hmm, no… I don’t want to move… you’re so warm and… you smell really good.” He smelled like heaven actually, and it wasn’t just his cologne or aftershave, it was just Liam himself and Niall had never really believed that it was true that the person you loved smelled the best to you, but… it was true. 

“Look at me for a second.” Though Niall really didn’t want to move or open his eyes, he did Liam that favor, leaned back his head a little bit and blinked his eyes open while he felt the other boy’s chest vibrating as he chuckled a bit, probably over the hard time Niall was having to come off as somewhat awake. “You’re so cute.”

“Stop… “ Niall mumbled, already feeling his cheeks getting slightly hotter, about to put his head back done because he thought Liam had just been trying to tease him when suddenly, the older boy caused Niall’s eyes to go a bit wider when he simply leaned in and… kissed Niall’s nose, arm tightening just slightly. Great, now Niall was definitely blushing. 

“You know, I… I’ve been meaning to do something for… months, actually, I was just… waiting for the perfect moment I guess, or until you said something, but I… I really don’t think I can wait any longer.” Wait… what?

Maybe Niall was really fucking stupid for not getting it, he just blinked at Liam, staring into his beautiful brown eyes, still busy thinking about that kiss on the nose and the way Liam’s breath felt against his skin, how close their faces were, how gorgeous the older boy was up close and… he genuinely didn’t get it, couldn’t do anything but stare as Liam seemed to take a breath before leaning in even closer and…

“Ni… can I… can I kiss you?” He whispered, so quietly that Niall could barely even understand him, but his heart was suddenly racing and he was grabbing onto Liam’s shirt automatically as if he needed support and oh god… he had been thinking about this all day and now… and now Liam was the one who brought it up?!

“I…. um… yes… of c-course… “ Niall choked out, almost having to cough right into Liam’s face, ruining the moment, but then again, probably nothing could have ruined that moment anyways, not with the way Liam’s lips curled into the sweetest smile ever and the way his fingers were suddenly brushing down Niall’s cheek, almost killing the blonde right then and there. Holy shit, it was finally happening, after they had waited for so many months and… Niall couldn’t remember ever feeling this happy, not ever since he had gotten home from that first date with Liam at least. 

They didn’t talk anymore after that, Liam just leaned in even closer, until their noses were brushing and Niall let his eyes fall closed once more, breathed the older boy in, felt his own heart hammering in his chest, never having had Liam’s lips so close to his before. It was right then, that tiny second before they kissed that Niall realized that it wouldn’t have mattered where or how their first kiss had happened, that they there wasn’t a perfect moment to wait for because this was it and it would have been perfect no matter how it would have happened. Still though, the fact that they had waited for so long did kinda make it better, like, they had really been wanting it and now… now it was finally happening.

Niall didn’t know what he had been expecting, but it definitely hadn’t even come close to what it felt like to have Liam’s lips pressing against his own, just lightly at first, soft, as if the older boy was giving him time to pull away if he had wanted to and Niall couldn’t believe that he was somehow falling even deeper in love with this boy, grabbing a tighter hold of his shirt as he tried to apply more pressure.

Of course they had both kissed other people before, had been intimate with them, and yet this still felt like the closest Niall had ever been to a person, slowly moving his lips against Liam’s, returning the sweetest kiss he had ever received while clinging to the older boy, his brain completely turned off and all he could think about was Liam, how much he wanted him, how much he loved him.

When Liam finally relaxed his jaw, stubble scratching against Niall’s sensitive skin, the blonde couldn’t help but let out a whine, feeling Liam’s tongue swiping over his bottom lip before the boy willingly opened his mouth so the brunette could lick inside, fingers now having tightened in Niall’s hair, free hand having come up to rest on his waist. By now, all Niall was seeing behind closed eyes were stars.

It felt so, so damn good to deepen the kiss, have Liam’s tongue sliding against his own, tasting the boy in his mouth and feel his body so close at the same time, the way his hand slipped underneath Niall’s shirt and though they weren’t going to take it any further than snogging tonight, it caused Niall’s body to curl even closer into Liam’s, opening his mouth even wider as he felt himself running short of breath, not wanting to pull away though.

There was still a movie playing in the background, but Niall didn’t heart it, all he could hear were the sounds escaping the older boy, and their lips meeting again and again, and all he could feel were the goosebumps all over his body and Liam’s touch everywhere at once and it was honestly heaven. No first kiss with anyone had ever felt like this, so intimate and so damn right and almost as if they had done it a million times before, as if they already knew how to move and how they fit together.

At some point, they were forced to pull apart, both of them panting quite heavily against one another and Niall kept his eyes closed as Liam kept pressing a few more kisses to his swollen lips, as if he couldn’t get enough and there was literally nothing Niall could think of to say, so he just stayed exactly like that, his hand cupping Liam’s cheek and their faces still so close that their lips were brushing just the tiniest bit. 

If that hadn’t been worth the wait, then Niall didn’t know what would have been.

Slowly, with his heartbeat slowing down and his breathing getting more even again, Niall’s brain started working once more and he didn’t know why or whether he had ever planned on saying it, but there was only one thing on the blonde’s mind now, his throat feeling kind of tight as he whispered against Liam’s lips, overwhelmed by his emotions. “I love you… “

“I love you too, baby boy.” Liam mumbled back before letting out a breathless laugh, not giving Niall’s heart a chance to recover before he was already kissing him again, smiling into the kiss and Niall couldn’t help but do the same thing as he clung to his boyfriend, not being able to believe just how lucky he had gotten.

 

Maybe it hadn’t been fate like they had talked about on their first date, but it didn’t really matter because Niall still believed that it had been years later, after Liam had gotten down on one knee and asked a very emotional Niall to marry him. That’s also the story he told everyone asking, that he had fallen in love with Liam on their very first date and that he had known that this was right and that it would last after their first kiss, the last first date and kiss both of them had ever had.


End file.
